


After Party

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Flash Fiction Friday [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Post-Canon, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Amelia lifted the two mugs on her hands, “I made hot chocolate – I got the recipe in France, and I don’t know about you, but I’m not tired yet, how about we cuddle in front of the fire?”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Amy Pond (Doctor Who)
Series: Flash Fiction Friday [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003569





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Prompt: Comfort in the cold

The flat was a mess.

Sherlock looked around, but he didn’t find it in himself to be angry or bothered by it. There was wrapping paper everywhere, glasses, dishes and mugs on the coffee table, the small tree was still lit as where the lights on the window.

“It was a nice party, wasn’t it?”

Amelia’s voice broke him out of his thoughts, “Yes,” he told her.

Amelia lifted the two mugs on her hands, “I made hot chocolate – I got the recipe in France, and I don’t know about you, but I’m not tired yet, how about we cuddle in front of the fire?”

He took the offered mug and let the aroma and hot of it warm his hands. He wasn’t tired, “I’ll light the fire.” He said as he walked toward the chimney, put his mug at a safe distance.

“I’ll get a blanket.” Amelia said and placed the mug near his and rushed upstairs.

While Amelia was gone, he took the chance to light the fire and move one of his chairs. Then, he sat down in front of the fire on the floor, reached for his mug and took a sip. It was delicious, but then again, Amelia’s food always was.

He heard her footsteps and smile, it was impossible not to find her excitement endearing. She, who had lived quite the few adventures and now she was here, with him. He had never expected to fall in love, but she was an undeniable force of nature and she had won him over.

“I’m back,” Amelia said as she plopped next to him, and tossed the fleece blanket over his shoulders. She grabbed her mug and cuddled into his arms. “I had a wonderful night, did you also enjoyed it?”

“I did,” he had. And that had been surprise, because he wasn’t one for parties, but there had been only their closest friends. “More than expected.”

“I’m glad.”

Truthfully, so was he. There was something about Amelia that made it feel safe, made him feel so very loved and accepted, in a way no one else had. “This has to be the best Christmas since I was a child.”

“That’s high praise,” Amelia twisted in his arms so she could look at him. “I’m glad that I was able to deliver.”

She had excelled at making it merry, but still she somehow managed to avoid making him feel crowded and trapped. She had made his favorite dishes and gifted him unusual presents that would help him in his investigations and experiments.

He kissed the top of his head, “You deserve it.”

Amelia smiled at him softly, her eyes sparkling and full of tenderness. And she felt so right in his arms, like she always meant to be there. “That song you played was lovely, I enjoyed it very much,” she said softly.

“I made it for you.” The piece had been one of his gifts to her.

“Thank you.” Amelia said and then tuck herself further into his arms.

Outside, it was cold and snowing and there was still sound coming from the streets, but here, with Amelia in his arms as they sat in front of the fire, his world was warm and quiet.


End file.
